1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method to affix an RF coil, in particular a local coil, on a patient for an examination with a magnetic resonance apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a magnetic resonance examination, RF coils (in particular local coils) required to examine a patient are fastened on his body with the aid of straps or belts. Coils known as “under-coils” are placed on the horizontal board and have a rigid housing that is fashioned to accommodate the patient's weight. Coils known as “over-coils” are placed on the patient and are affixed on the body of the patient and on the horizontal board with the aid of fastening straps.
FIG. 2 shows such a magnetic resonance examination. A local coil LS is fastened or, affixed on the body of a patient P with the aid of a fastening strap BG. The local coil LS or its coil electronics module is electrically supplied via a relatively thick connection cable AK.
The connection cable AK is difficult to handle in combination with the local coil LS due to a (generally) large connection plug AS and interferes both during the examination and during the examination preparation.
Due to the necessity of connecting and disconnecting the connection plug AS before and after the examination, problems can occur in the reliability of the electrical connection via the connection plug AS.
In addition to the actual power supply of the coil electronics, the signal transfer from or to the local coil conductor also occurs via the connection cable AK.
At present concepts are under discussion to achieve the signal transmission wirelessly or with the use of optical fibers. Even with these concepts, however, it is still necessary to ensure the power supply to the coil electronics.